moulin rouge
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Sus ojos se encontraron. Pecaminosos e inocentes ojos verdes y pasionales y posesivos ojos negros. Y la quiso para él. Y la rueda del destino giró.
1. Chapter 1

_-DISCLAIMER APLICADO-_

* * *

- 

-

Ella la mejor de todas. La razón de las disputas, de los celos, de la envidia, de la sensualidad, de la pasión.

Ella lo era todo. La manzana roja, la perfección materializada.

Y la muerte era su _única_ salvación.

-

-

-

Cuenta la historia del amor eterno donde la mujer es perfecta. Y donde el hombre se enamora del pecado.

Cuenta la historia del amor eterno, donde la pasión, la posesión y el deseo se unen en uno solo.

Cuenta la historia del amor eterno donde se relata la desagradable historia de amor, que solo conoce la libertad en la misma muerte.

Cuanta la historia del amor eterno, donde no existen fronteras, ni los finales felices.

* * *

- 

-

_Deseo_

-

-

Fue una noche común y corriente de invierno. Donde la nieve se acumulaba en las calles, las veredas resbaladizas, la gente se amontona en la entrada del lugar, esperando impacientemente el comienzo del show.

Y fue una sucia o encantadora jugarreta del destino que haya sido él el último en entrar.

Y fue una sucia o encantadora jugarreta del destino que haya sido él el que se sentó en la última silla.

Y fue una _sucia_ _desagradable y molesta, o una encantadora, maravillosa y extraordinaria_ jugarreta del destino que haya sido él el que...

La vio.

Sus zapatos altos y brillosos que no podía esperar a sacar.

Sus ropas ajustadas y cortas con jugaban en sus ojos y pedían a gritos ser arrancados de su cuerpo. Podía ver observar cada una de sus curvas, podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus manos con solo imaginar que tan suave sería la piel de sus piernas y de todo su cuerpo.

Su escote bajo que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación que su cuerpo ardía de deseo con solo verla.

Su cabello rosa atado en un elegante rodete alto y lo único que quería era quitar aquellos mechones que caían rebeldes en su rostro. Quería besar aquel cuello desnudo. Acariciar sus mejillas perfectas. Su piel pálida era exquisita para marcar. Sus labios pintados de rojo exclamaban: '_bésame, bésame_'. Sus ojos verdes grandes, invitantes, inocentes, pintados elegantemente, delineados y acentuados solo pedían: '_tómame, tómame_'

Y sus ojos se encontraron. Pecaminosos e inocentes ojos verdes y pasionales y posesivos ojos negros.

Y la quiso para él.

Y la rueda del destino giró.

-

-

* * *

_Sus ojos sobre tu rostro._

_His eyes upon your face_  
**  
**

* * *

- 

-

-

_Pasión._

-

-

Sus movimientos eran sensuales como los de un gato. Sus manos eran gentiles y suaves como el algodón. Sus labios eran carnosos e invitantes como la mejor copa de vino. Su piel era adictiva como la droga más dulce, como la miel más cara. Suave como los pétalos de una rosa.

Y sus ojos tan... _deliciosamente_ inocentes. Que quería corromper, ensuciar, cubrirlos bajo el manto del deseo.

Todo era invitante.

Todo era pecado.

(_Ella era insoportablemente sensual_)

Quería saborearla. Quería morderla. Quería comerla. Quería tomarla. Salvaje, con furia, con pasión, con ternura, con deseo, con toda la ternura que cada fibra de su cuerpo emanaba. Quería sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Quería sus piernas entre las suyas. Su calor mezclado con la de él. Sentir el latido de su corazón sobre su pecho.

"_Sakura_" – su nombre en sus labios, le llenaba de placer más que cualquier cosa. En aquel tono grave, bajo, casi un susurro pero demasiado poderoso. De aquel tipo que le provocaba cosquillas en su estómago, que le causó el sentimiento de vértigo, que le hizo curvar sus dedos de los pies.

"Sasu-KE-KUN" – gritó tirando su cabeza atrás. Respirando entrecortadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, el sudor bañaba su frente y los cabellos se le pegaban en la base de su cuello.

Y sus labios se veían tan tentadores, mojados, carnosos y rojos por la ferocidad de los besos.

Gruñó por lo bajo al verla. Tan hermosa, tan deseable... y toda suya.

No sabía como pero se habían encontrado después de aquella función. Sus ojos se habían encontrado. El aire se tornó pesado. Sus respiraciones se volvieron aceleradas y sus corazones palpitaron desenfrenadamente. La electricidad fluyó en cada toque. Y sintieron la conexión.

Aquella no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que se encontraron. En cada ensayo, en cada actuación, en cada momento libre, cada noche...

Sus cuerpos se encontraban solos. Las sabanas caían al suelo junto con las ropas. Sus piernas se entrelazaban como sus manos. Y las risas, sonrisas y palabras de amor eterno salían de sus bocas y volaban sobre ellos como una nube llena de alegría. Cada segundo era un instante de aquel mundo de ellos dos. Amor, pasión, deseo, desenfreno, todo junto y mucho más.

Y cada beso llenaba cada palabra. Y cada caricia marcaba la posesión. Y cada respiro era la felicidad del otro.

-

-

* * *

_Su mano sobre tu mano  
_

_His hand upon your hand_

* * *

**-**

**- **

_Posesión._

-

-

Ella era una bailarina. La mejor de todas. La razón de las disputas, de los celos, de la envidia, de la sensualidad, de la pasión.

Ella lo era todo.

Todo lo que un hombre deseaba. Todos querían acariciar su piel. Todos querían besarla. Recorrer sus labios en todo su cuerpo. Saborearla. Saberla suya. Tenerla como propiedad. Tenerla bajo su dominio. A aquella joya dorada, de valor infinito capaz de volver locos a cualquiera con una sola mirada. Capaz de volver locos de deseo a cualquiera con un solo roce. Capaz de volver desquiciados a todos los hombres con una sonrisa.

_Mujer sensual, inocente, bella, atractiva._

Todos los que querían tocar, oler, acariciar, alzar a los cielos como suya. Besar hasta la saciedad. Curar la locura de sus actos en su presencia. Saciar la pasión de sus cuerpos con ella. Tenerla entre cuerpos, uno, dos, tres, cinco. Todos juntos, todos por separado. Sentir sus suspiros sobre su cuello. Sentir sus movimientos sensuales en cada una de sus caricias, la palidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el largo y brilloso cabello sobre sus sabanas. Sus gemidos escapar por sus boca. Suspiros, jadeos.

_Mujer sensual, inocente, bella, atractiva._

Proyectar fantasías tradicionales, nuevas, genuinas, originales, pasionales, delicadas. Todos querían besarle los pies, tenerla a sus pies. Tener sus piernas _envueltas_ en sus cinturas.

Y pagarían. Todo lo que puedan. Casas, joyas, dinero, terrenos, pueblos, esclavos. Lo que sea. Solo por tenerla. En su posesión, en su cama, haciéndole el amor (_cogiendoladuramentetodalanochehastallevarlaalamuerte_)

Por que era un premio. El regalo de navidad tan esperado durante años. Blanca como la nieve, dulce como la miel, sensual como la música. Su voz suave, melódica, delicada. Que querían desgarrar con gritos ensordecedores que romperían el silencio de la noche.

Su nombre se enroscaba en sus lenguas y les dejaba un desesperante sentimiento en sus estómagos, que no podían aguantar a completar si ella no estaba allí. Cada baile, cada movimiento, cada espacio de piel, cada olor, cada tacto, cada beso perdido, cada grito, cada vestuario.

Todo.

Embrujado, _hechizado_, por ella.

_Mujer sensual, inocente, bella, atractiva._

Pero todo tiene dueño. Y él había llegado demasiado tarde.

Desde el momento que su nombre había sido grabado en aquel lugar, su vida estaba vendida. Su cuerpo estaba marcado. Cuerpo y alma arrancados de ella, desde el momento en que sus ojos se vieron envueltos en su rostro. Su nombre había dejado de ser suyo. Ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte, más hermoso, más encantador, más vivaz podía sacarla de aquella jaula.

Por que _él_ jamás la dejaría.

Estaba sellada por vida. Como propiedad. Como objeto. Como cosa que eleva el ego machista. Como premio. Como joya. Como rosa de cristal.

Él había aparecido el mismo día de la actuación en el que Sasuke había clavado sus ojos en ella.

Él tenía el poder suficiente para tirar abajo su vida. Para destrozar su vida, sus sueños.

Él tenía el poder suficiente para comprarla.

Él había hablado con el director del teatro. Había amenazado con destruir cada una de las vidas de aquel lugar, prohibiéndoles soñar, el cielo y las malditas esperanzas de cualquier progreso.

Él había pedido - _demandado_- exclusivamente a ella. Su cuerpo, su alma. _Todo, _Y no había nadie, ni siquiera ella, que se pudiera negar a sus deseos.

Ni siquiera aquel Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

* * *

_Sus labios acarician tu piel._

_His lips caress your skin_  
**

* * *

**

-

-

_Sospecha._

-

-

Solamente dos personas sabían lo que ocurría en aquel teatro. Aquel lugar que llamaba hogar.

Solo el director y ella. Y allí quedaría el secreto.

Por que aún quería ver aquella sonrisa, que no hacía más que darle vuelcos en el corazón. Y esos ojos chispeantes de brillo divino que prometían un mundo ideal. Quería seguir sintiendo aquel calor de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. O la calidez que sentía en su corazón cada vez que él le susurraba aquellas palabras de amor eterno, de una vida juntas para siempre, de hijos, casas grandes, sueños a realizar y mucho pero mucho tiempo juntos.

Ella solo sonreía al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión. Sentía lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Un nudo en la garganta que le cortaba la respiración.

Tomaba su mano por las noches. Le observaba sigilosamente, en silencio. Sonreía con tristeza al verle respirar. Al sentir su abrazo posesivo sobre su cintura. Al ver su sonrisa fantasmal cada vez que sus dedos, suavemente, le recorrían su rostro.

Por que se sentía flotar cada vez que estaba con él. Y no quería que él lo supiera. No podría soportar la tristeza que oscurecería sus ojos. No podría ver desaparecer aquella sonrisa de niño que ha encontrado su juguete favorito.

Sonrió cuando él la aprisionó más en su pecho. Cuando sus cabellos le hicieron cosquillas en su cuello desnudo. Cerró los ojos con dolor y dejó que una lágrima cayera sobre su mejilla. Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse. Con suavidad, le dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

"Te amo" – le susurró en los labios. Su corazón le dolía y sintió como un agarre de acero jugaba con él - "Lo siento tanto... Sasuke-kun"

-

-

Notaba algo distinto. Una melancolía en sus ojos inusual. Sentía un aire aislado. El ambiente precavido cada vez que estaban solos. La sentía renuente cada vez que la tocaba.

La escuchaba pedirle perdón por las noches. La escuchaba decirle que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo. Que lo quería tantas veces hasta que su voz se ahogaba en lágrimas que no dejaba escapar en su presencia.

Tal vez pensaba que no se daba cuenta. Cada vez que corría al baño cercano, o se acercaba a rincones donde nadie la pudiese ver. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran tan expresivos. Como un libro abierto.

Y sabía que algo ocurría. Que algo le ocultaban. El director y ella. Y sabía que era algo desagradable. La causante de su tristeza. No importaba como, pero averiguaría que era lo que la molestaba.

Odiaba verla triste.

-

-

* * *

_ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR!_

_IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_**

* * *

**

-

-

_Celos._

-

-

Habían pasado días, semanas y nadie decía nada. Nadie abría la boca. Pero notaba las miradas sabihondas. Petulantes. Malditos ojos presumidos sabedores de la verdad.

Odiaba no saber. Pero más odiaba que ella no le contara nada.

Últimamente sus encuentros se habían minimizado. Los roces, los besos, las miradas eran cada vez menos. Y sentía algo extraño en cada actuación. Como si no estuvieran dirigidos a él...

Las sonrisas seductoras, las miradas, los movimientos, y el encuentro de ojos ya no iban dedicados a él.

Al principio pensó que era normal. Que lo hacía para no levantar la sospecha entre ellos, su relación, sus encuentros. Pensó que debía mantener el perfil bajo, ya que era una actriz, una bailarina y necesitaba mantenerse inalcanzable para el resto.

Eso lo entendía.

Pero no entendía porque se veían menos.

Luego pensó que era porque se acercaba la actuación final, el baile final, donde el GRAN representante los vería.

Creyó que era por eso.

Pero las miradas burlonas del resto del grupo le ponían nervioso. Ellos sabían algo y se burlaban con sus ojos y en risas silenciosas cada vez que lo veían.

_Sin confianza no hay amor. Sin confianza no hay amor. _

_Celos. Celos. Si, celos. _

_Te volverán **loco.**_'

Sus manos se formaban en puños de la impotencia.

Hasta que en la última actuación encontró aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, aquella mirada que tanto anhelaba y aquel toque de labios prohibido sobre _otro_ hombre.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir. Y sus puños se cerraron, sentía sus uñas clavarse en sus palmas. Su entrecejo fruncido. Y calores comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo.

_Mía_ gritaba su aura, su mirada, su ser.

Y cuando ella volvió los ojos a él, había un brillo extraño.

Al terminar la obra. Ella y aquel _desconocido_ se encerraron en su cuarto.

Me prohibieron la entrada. (_Y los celos le colmaron_)

Aquella noche no la vi. (_Y los celos le consumieron_)

Aquella noche comenzó el principio del fin. (_Y los celos le cegaron_)

-

-

* * *

_¿Por qué llora mi corazón? _

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Sentimientos que no puedo pelear. _

_Feelings I can't fight!_

**_

* * *

_ **

**-**

**-**

_Furia._

-

-

No apareció en el teatro por una semana. No la vio. No la tocó, no la besó. Y aquello le estaba matando.

Pero más le dolía que ella no le buscara.

Se paró frente al teatro. Observó la entrada, como la gente se apresuraba a sacar boleto, como se apretaban en la fila para entrar. Vio a los hombres saborearse los labios ante la gran foto de ella. Su mano se cerró en el boleto. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Nuevamente ignoró universalmente como ella seducía a otros hombres, en especial a uno, como usaba todos sus recursos para hechizarlo con su mirada y cuerpo. Para desprender el aire de sensualidad y deseo a su alrededor.

Sentía algo parecido al deseo a sangre en sus venas. Intentó controlar su respiración y el camino de sus pensamientos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la obra haya terminado y cinco minutos antes de que lo hiciera, caminó hasta la habitación de ella.

Esta vez lo vería.

-

Escuchó su risa aproximarse al cuarto y la voz de un hombre. Apretó sus dientes como contención. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio la mirada de sorpresa de ella, y en un segundo vio desbordar de amor, tardó unos instantes en recuperar la compostura. Se dio media vuelta y pidió disculpas y un tiempo a quien estuviera detrás de ella. Escuchó como la voz de un hombre, educadamente pero melosamente, se lo permitía. Vio como ella le sonreía arrebatadoramente.

Apenas cerró la puerta, apoyó su cabeza en ella. Respiró profundamente y volvió a verle. Quiso abrir la boca para preguntarle, tal vez que hacía allí o para pedirle que se vaya, que la dejara en paz. Pero él no le dio lugar. Se abalanzó a ella, con una mano sobre su cuello atrayéndola a su cuerpo y la otra sobre su mentón abriéndole los labios y le besó.

La besó con ansiedad, con toda la furia y enojo que sentía. Con todo el deseo de no haberla sentido en toda la semana. Con toda la frustración de aquella situación. Añadió más pasión cuando la estrechó a la puerta, haciéndole notar que hablaba en serio. Que la quería para él, que odiaba lo que sea que estuviera pasando, que no deseaba verla seducir a otros hombres que no fuesen él, que no quería que trabajara allí. Su beso, al mismo tiempo, cargaba de interrogantes. ¿Quién es él¿Qué hace aquí¿Qué quiere¿Qué sucede¿Qué demonios quiere contigo? Y al mismo tiempo, el beso tenía la añoranza, el amor, la ternura y la necesidad de saberla suya.

El beso fue cambiando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tornándose suave, delicado y tierno.

Apoyó su frente sobre la suya. Espero a que ambas de sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran. Olió su fragancia. Disfrutó su calor. Respiró paz.

"_Sakura"_ – y su tono de voz le pedía '_por favor, cuéntame que está pasando_'

Ella le miró a los ojos. Ojos verdes apagados. – "Lo siento" – le susurró – "Pero no te amo" – sintió romperse – "Solo estaba actuando" – se le fue el aire – "Fue mi error haber prologando esto" – algo se murió dentro de él – "Lo siento"

El bajó la cabeza. Sus mechones largos le taparon los ojos. Sintió tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero su corazón no dejó de dolerle en ningún momento. – "No, no lo sientes." – susurró mirándola a la cara. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y endurecido.

"Eres..."

Nunca supo si no pudo o si no quiso terminar la frase. Por que se dio media vuelta y se fue para no volver.

-

-

* * *

_Eres libre de dejarme pero  
_

_Your free to leave me but_

_Pero no me engañes!_

_Just don't deceive me!_

* * *

- 

-

_Traición._

-

-

Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía los ojos. La cabeza. El cuerpo. Todo. Todo le dolía.

Habían pasado meses. Meses desde la última vez que le había visto. Recordaba exactamente la mirada de furia de sus ojos. Quería gritarle verdades, acunarlo en sus brazos, besarle los parpados, envolverse en sus brazos.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba más que aquel collar de diamantes. Que aquella comida internacional. Que aquellos perfumes exportados y de última moda. No necesitaba aquellas ropas lujosas de seda ni de la tela más cara. Ni siquiera necesitaba aquellos lujos de los que se veía envuelta.

Sintió escalofríos completamente diferentes a los que él le causaba. Le causaban repulsión.

Sintió unos labios sobre su cuello, que le marcaban la piel. Le causaban repugnancia.

Sintió unas manos masajearle el cuerpo. Le causaban tanto asco.

Sintió un susurro en su oído. Le causaban aversión.

Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos cuando labios desconocidos le besaron los suyos con pasión animal.

Cerró los ojos y ahogó el gemido de dolor. Intentó imaginarse estar con él. Intento imaginarse que era él quien le besaba, quien le acariciaba, quien le decía aquellas palabras.

Sintió como una mano extraña le abría el cierre del vestido.

"_Sasuke-kun..._" – susurró dejándose llevar.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cuando las manos se detuvieron en su espalda. Su cuerpo se volvió estático cuando vio aquellos ojos marrones mirarla con firmeza.

Duros, dolidos y firmes ojos marrones.

Ella cerró los esperando el siguiente pasó. Sintió la mano de aquel hombre cerrarse sobre su cuello, acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Tocó el collar de diamantes, extremadamente largo y caro que adornaba su cuello desnudo. Subió sus manos hasta sus orejas, donde acarició sus aritos de diamantes, tan grandes como rocas.

Sintió algo distinto. El cuerpo al lado de ella se tensó. Y abrió los ojos asustada. Un brillo de determinación en aquellos ojos marrones le asustó.

"Eres _mía_" – le dijo en un susurro peligroso – "_He pagado por ti. Y he pagado una fortuna_" – le escuchó apretar los dientes – "Y _solo_ repetirás _mi nombre_"

Ella ahogó un respiro – "_Solo me amaras a mi_" y el tono de voz que empleó la impulsó atrás.

Con una mano veloz le arrancó el collar de su cuello. Miles de diamantes volaron por la habitación.

"_Yo pagué por ese collar_" –gritaba enojado

Ella gritó e intentó escapar dando dos pasos atrás. Él la buscó y el susto la hizo chocar contra la mesa, donde todavía estaban los platos de la cena.

"_Yo pagué por esta comida para ti_" – le dijo con odio tirando los platos y el centro de mesa al suelo. Los cristales se rompieron a penas tocaron el suelo.

Se abalanzó a la mesa y la tomó por el brazo. Ella intentó deshacerse de su agarre, gritó, empujó, intentó escapar, pero él la envolvió con sus garras llamadas brazos.

"_Yo pagué por esta ropa para ti_" – le remarcó mientras tocaba sus pechos en un abrazo por detrás.

"No..." – ella suspiró, pidiendo clemencia con sus ojos.

"_Eres mía... pagué por ti... eres mía_" – dijo mientras arrancaba las ropas de su cuerpo violentamente.

"_No_" – volvió a susurrar, esta vez con más fuerza. Se soltó de su agarre y se arrastró hasta la salida. Él le tomó la pierna y la tiró a él, sobre el piso.

La dio vuelta hasta quedarse sobre ella.

"Eres _mía y solo mía_" – le repitió.

Ella cerró los ojos, lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Y esperó, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Notó como con desesperación él le arrancó las tiras de ropa restante, como le dejaba el corset que estaba debajo del vestido. Como sus manos le recorrían cada una de sus curvas y se detenían en sus piernas.

Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. Y con las dos manos intentó taparse la cara, de la vergüenza e impotencia. Gritó cuando le sintió que él le sacaba la ropa interior. Intentó taparse con las manos, pero él la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama, tirándola rudamente.

"¡_Mía!_" – su voz se había transformado por la locura, envuelta en una desesperación ciega.

La besó con fuerza, mordiéndole los labios. Sintió el gusto salado de la sangre en su boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar.

"_No... no_" – suplicaba, pedía clemencia. Imploraba, rogaba. Nada ¡Nada! Funcionaba.

Quería a Sasuke. Quería que aquello fuese una pesadilla. Quería estar en sus brazos, verse envuelta por su amor, protegida por su cariño, amada por sus besos.

'_Sasuke_-_kun te amo' _ fue el último pensamiento que tuvo cuando él bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna.

"_mía..._"

Fue un golpe seco, que cortó los gritos y el ruido de los objetos caer al suelo. Directo en la cabeza.

Él cayó al suelo inconciente.

Ella levantó la vista, sus mejillas surcadas con lágrimas – "_Naruto_..."

"Vamos Sakura-chan. El teatro nos espera"

'_Gracias director'_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_Y por favor créeme cuando te digo:_

_And please believe me when I say_

_TE AMO!_

_I LOVE YOU!_

* * *

- 

-

Muerte

-

-

Era la obra de fin de año. Y estaba lloviendo. Las personas se apretaban en los techos para salvaguardarse de la lluvia.

Ella estaba sentada en su camarín privado. Estaba rodeada de flores, con joyas a donde mirase, espejos que cubrían las paredes, vestidos de seda importada. Maquillajes y perfumes a doquier.

Se miró al espejo. Sus ojos verdes apagados. Su sonrisa perdida.

"Sakura-chan, ya estamos por empezar" – gritó una voz al entrar a su camarín.

"Si" – sonrió la pelirrosa débilmente. – "Ya estoy"

Se levantó y avanzó al escenario. El director la miró con lástima en los ojos.

'_lo siento, Sakura-chan_'

Muchos hombres terminaban atormentados por ella. Sensual, única, vivaz, hermosa...

Esta vez dos hombres se vieron envueltos en la telaraña del deseo y posesión.

Y los dos habían ganado, aunque no se dieran cuenta. Uno tenía su premio. El otro tenía su corazón.

La única que salió perdiendo fue ella.

'_Ojala la muerte sepa dulce_'

-

El acto fue espectacular. Aplausos, gritos, exclamaciones de alegría.

Y ella...

Desbordante como siempre. Sensual y exquisita. Inalcanzable e inocente.

Todos sabían que ya tenía dueño. Aquel hombre horrible que había comprado su libertad. Aquel hombre que amenazaba con destruir todas las carreras de cada integrante.

Ella tenía dueño.

Y su dueño había pedido que en cada actuación se haga un baile con el público y que ella bailara _solo_ con él.

Y el baile daba comienzo. Ella bajó de las escaleras con todo su esplendor, con la sonrisa arrebatadora y el brillo de las luces. Avanzó con pasos lentos y endulzados al centro de la pista. Frente al centro estaba su dueño. Como cada noche, debía avanzar a él. Cortejarlo, seducirlo y sacarlo a bailar.

_Mía_ desprendía aquel baile.

Posesión.

Locura.

Deseo.

_MÍA_.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, porque todos la vieron dudar en sus pasos. Su rostro se había ensombrecido, y sus ojos brillaban como si quisiesen llorar en cualquier momento.

Todos siguieron la línea de su mirada. Y el teatro se sumió en silencio. Todos aguantaron la respiración. Todos miraron de un lado a otro a cada uno.

Pero ella avanzó, lentamente y cuidadosamente. Sus ojos clavados en otros. El director vio un brillo perdido en los ojos de la pelirrosa.

Ella se paró frente a él. Y su voz, melódica se quebró al romper el silencio.

"Sasuke-kun"

Todos ahogaron un suspiró cuando él la miró cariñosamente. Ella sonrió y acercó su mano a su rostro. Él atrapó su mano y le acarició.

Ella le sacó a bailar.

La música comenzó a llenar el teatro. Y la pareja no dejaba de mirarse a los ojos a medida que bailan. Su mundo... ellos.

Ella sonrió, como hacía meses. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Y de nuevo, aquel sentimiento de unión, de complemento volvió y la hizo volar de nuevo, sentir aquellas mariposas en su estómago, el vértigo en su espalda, escalofríos en su cuerpo.

"_Sasuke-kun..._"

Su voz. Sus ojos. Sus labios. Su piel. Su calor. Todo...

"_Sakura..._"

_Su voz. Sus ojos. Sus labios. Su piel. Su calor. Todo..._

_Su voz. Sus ojos. Sus labios. Su piel. Su calor. Todo..._

_Su voz. Sus ojos. Sus labios. Su piel. Su calor. Todo..._

"Yo-"

Pero un grito desgarrador le interrumpió. Barullo y miedo recorrió el salón.

"**MÏA**" – gritó su dueño, sacando un revolver de su saco.

Gritos. Horror. Un disparo. Un paso adelante.

Silencio.

"No..."

Una pistola cayó al suelo, haciendo eco en todo el teatro.

"_No..._" – murmuró por lo bajo. – "Yo... no... quería... él... entonces... ella... no... ella... _ella_"

Todos se dieron vuelta a ver.

El dueño cayó de rodillas. – "No... No... Yo no quería esto...no..."

Ella... tenía los ojos abiertos. Él la miraba anonadado. Fue todo tan sorpresa.

"Sasuke...-kun" – murmuró en sus brazos. Sasuke miró sus manos, estaban bañadas de sangre.

"Sakura... tu... no... por favor... no, vos no... _Sakura_"

"lo siento tanto... Sasuke-kun..." – lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Sakura – "lo siento... lo siento..."

"No... te pondrás bien"– acarició sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Tengo frío... tanto frío..." – murmuró débilmente.

La envolvió en un abrazo protector - "¡¡Alguien llame a un doctor!!" – levantó la vista desesperado.

"Sasuke...-kun" – sentía su voz debilitarse. – "Siento no haber... tenido hijos contigo..."

"No... no lo digas" – objetó Sasuke – "Aun hay tiempo. Te pondrás bien. No hables. Recupera energía"

"...tantos planes..." – Cerró los ojos con pesar. – "lo siento"

"Sakura... no lo hagas..."

"Te amo."

"... no" – su voz tocó la desesperación – "no..._No_"

"Te amo más que a nada- en... este mundo"

Silencio. Sollozos. Llanto.

"Perdón... por haber tardado tanto"

"Lo... merecía" – sonrió ella cariñosamente.

"No" – su voz fue firme, sus ojos por un instante también lo fueron. - "No mereces esto. _Nada_ de esto."

"Sasuke-kun..." – Sakura cerró los ojos y pesadamente, volvió a abrirlos. – "Abrázame, por favor..."

Él apretó los brazos sobre su cuerpo. Hundió su rostro en su cuello.

"Hueles... como siempre" –Sus ojos vieron por ultima vez el mundo. Sonrió y sus parpados cayeron pesadamente sin volver a abrirse.

"_Sakura_...

-

-

-

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, meses en años. Pero nadie olvidó aquella historia de amor eterno, donde no existen fronteras, ni los finales felices. 

Nadie olvida que el amor eterno, solo conoce la muerte.

* * *

_"¿Sabes quién soy?" – preguntó ella cuando él cerró la puerta de su habitación. Los dos solos._

_"Sakura" – sonrió al verla. Se veía más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna._

_"No" – negó ella con una sonrisa – "Soy actriz y bailarina"_

_"Pero te llamas Sakura"_

_"No tengo nombre."_

_"Entonces solo serás Sakura para mi"_

_Ella sonrió con ternura._

* * *

_"¿Por qué haces esto?" – preguntó él una noche mientras miraban el cielo._

_"Por qué amo la actuación." – le respondió ella._

_Los dos se sumieron en silencio._

_"¿Por qué haces esto?" – preguntó ella levantando su mano, entrelazada con la de él y le miró._

_Sonrió. – "Por que el amor es así."_

_"Suerte para ti" – respondió ella mirando las estrellas. - "Nosotros no sabemos lo que es el amor"_

_Él se tiró sobre ella. Su cuerpo gentilmente, presionando el suyo. – "En tal caso... déjame mostrarte mi amor por ti" – le dijo con una sonrisa._

* * *

_"¿Por qué no me respondes?" – preguntó él alzando la voz._

_"Te lo dije. Nosotros no sabemos lo que es el amor. No puedo enamorarme de nadie"_

_"Déjame mostrártelo. Déjame enseñártelo." – urgió él en cada caricia._

_"No puedo enamorarme de nadie" – le respondió ella ladeando el rostro, así no le veía._

_"Pero yo no soy Nadie. Soy Sasuke." – Le besó en la boca. Le abrió los labios, le insertó la lengua, le mordió los labios. – "Soy Sasuke..." – repitió en un susurro._

_Supo, cuando ella le respondió el beso, que no podría vivir sin ella._

* * *

_"¿Me amas?" – preguntó juguetonamente ella._

_"No lo sé" – respondió el sinceramente – "Pero debo agradecerte por algo."_

_"¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó ella curiosa._

_Él sonrió y la acercó a su cuerpo desnudo – "Mi corazón me duele. Todos los días a cada hora. Y solo cuando estoy con vos el dolor se va"_

_Ella rió por sus ocurrencias._

* * *

_La actuación había terminado y ella había estado espectacular. Se apresuró a dirigirse a su cuarto, donde ella aparecería en unos minutos._

_La puerta se abrió y ella entró con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. La atacó en la puerta. La envolvió en un abrazo y la besó fuertemente en los labios. Se separaron y respiraron entrecortadamente._

_Él bajó su cabeza hasta la curvatura de su cuello, respiró profundamente – "Gracias por curar mi ridícula obsesión con el amor" – suspiró él en su cuello._

_Ella le había besado arrebatadoramente después de haber escuchado eso._

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun..." – susurró ella a la nada._

_Él la miró, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada sino que miró sus manos entrelazadas. Soltó el agarre e intentó reincorporarse, tapando su desnudez con las sabanas._

_Él tiró de ella, y la acomodó sobre su pecho. Le acarició los cabellos y con voz baja le dijo. – "Lo mas grande que te puede ocurrir es que ames, y seas correspondido."_

_Ella se tensó y él acarició sus brazos desnudos y descubiertos. – "Para mi es suficiente saber que en este mundo, existe alguien como vos. Con eso me basta, con eso me contento."_

_Silencio._

_"¿Es suficiente para ti?" – preguntó él de nuevo._

_Ella relajó su cuerpo tenso. Respiró profundamente y se deshizo de su agarre. Le abrazó por el cuello y hundió su rostro en el. – "No." – respondió sinceramente – "Deseo más"_

_Ambos sonrieron._

* * *

_"Esta historia es sobre la Verdad, la Belleza y la libertad; pero por sobre todas las cosas, esta historia es sobre Amor."_

_"¿No te parece muy empalagosa?" – le preguntó ella._

_"El amor es empalagoso y el nuestro aún más." – le respondió él._

* * *

_Vos tenés mi corazón. Y ahora mi corazón llora por ti. Sangra por ti. Créeme cuando te digo que te amo. Créeme cuando te digo que solo pienso en ti. Podremos estar muertos, pero nuestro amor **JAMÁS.**_

* * *

** . o w a r i .**

**-N/A- **

**Este OS es producto de una noche de AMV's de Moulin Rouge (si quieren saber la fuente de mi 'inspiración' dejenme un review y les paso la URL del link) y un estómago lleno.  
Notas finales:  
-Los último parrafos, (aquellos pedacitos en cursiva) son flashback de la relación SasukexSakura, espero que eso se entienda.  
-No le puse nombre al dueño de Sakura porque no encontraba a un personaje que fuese así. Pensé en Orochimaru... pero cambié de idea enseguida. Ojalá no sea muy confusa la parte de "ella, él y _él_"  
-Si, maté a Sakura.****  
**

**¿Les gustó? reviews?:O**

**  
**


	2. IMPORTANTE: LEER

Perdón. Pero esto no es un capitulo nuevo, es un aviso y una nota del autor extensa porque necesito aclarar un par de cosas.

Este fic, como todo el resto que escribo y escribí, me pertenecen. Soy su autora, yo escribí cada uno de ellos palabra por palabra. Fui yo, la que se inspiró de la pelicula Moulin Rouge y escribió esta adaptación. No digo que es LA mejor, pero es un escrito mio que yo aprecio demasiado. Es _mio_.

Existe algo que se llama plagio y muchos piensan que por internet nada tiene copyright, pero mis historias/fics/oneshots/etc ESTÁN protegidos en internet. Cada uno de ellos tiene mi firma y son identifibles. Si no fuera así, -Sxndrx- no hubiese reconocido el plageo que me hicieron.

Escribir es un privilegio. La creatividad es un don. Y **TODOS** somos poseedores de ellas. Porque todos tenemos algo maravilloso dentro nuestro. Cada uno tiene una mente e ideas que pueden salir de ella. No es necesario **ROBAR** las ideas de otros, porque robar **ES MALO**. Y no lo digo porque me haya tocado a mi pasar por esto (miles de veces ya) pero porque no tiene sentido tomar el fruto de otra persona por algo que uno no hizo.

Llegar a este punto de escritura me llevó **AÑOS**. Empecé a escribir cuentos a la edad de los 12 años y a los 16 comencé a publicar. Ahora, con mi edad puedo mirar atrás y notar mis errores, pero eso no lo hace mi **CREATIVIDAD** o no es que tenga un **DON INNATO** con la escritura. Esto lo hizo la **PRÁCTICA** y la **DETERMINACIÓN** de seguir escribiendo.

-

_Señorita plageadora_, no es necesario **PLAGEAR**. No es necesario **ROBAR**. Tampoco **MENTIR**. No podes tomar cosas que no te pertenecen, porque mis escritos son mis hijos. Ellos tienen una parte mia, porque lo que escribo lo siento y no podes robarte mis sentimientos de esta forma.

-

Soy** O.o Kaoru-chan o.O** de fanfiction, escribo desde hace años y hace poco empecé con SasuSaku. Escribir es mi hobby y mi pasión. Es lo único en este mundo que me pertenece y nadie me lo puede quitar. _Señorita plageadora,_ no me quites mi razón, mi hobby y mi pasión. Porque con cada plageo que me hacen no le encuentro el sentido de seguir escribiendo en un fandom donde roban mi trabajo.

-

-

Mis saludos a mis compañeras seguidoras del SasuSaku. Esperemos que si me leen una próxima vez, sea en mejores circunstancias que estas.


End file.
